Fairytales do exist
by Omega1988
Summary: Allyson has made a big mistake. She's been sent away to La Push where she meets a certain pack of wolves. How will they react to eachothers secrets. And what is this situation they keep talking about? Rated M for languish and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Disclaimer: sadly don't own anything**

**AN: so this I a new story of mine. Earlier I started another but I had a severe writers block and didn't had enough time to wright at the time. A few days ago I got struck with a new inspiration and started writing. I truly hope you like it! (****secretly I love it this far hihi****)**

I shivered from the ice cold rain that continued to fall upon my bare skin. My chest hurt from sobbing, tears streaming down my face mixing with the rain. _How could this day turn out so badly_ I thought to myself. _All of this wasn't supposed to happen, what did I do so wrong to deserve this_.

Another violent sob worked itself through my body. I didn't know where I was or where I could go. I was scared and alone_. This is ridiculous_ I thought_. I am one of the most powerful creatures on this planet and still I sit here feeling sorry for myself like a little lost child. Just get up your feet and search the place you are supposed to attend, probably it isn't far from here. _

But then the memories from earlier today came back flashing into my mind burning inside of my brain. Pain shot through my heart again, bringing the sobs back to me. Jonathan's head upon the pile of ashes, I shivered violently. Again I couldn't move from the spot I sat though I was freezing. The sun was already setting and deep inside I knew I had to get moving before it was dark completely.

Touching my belly I thought back at why I was here in the first place. I remembered my mom's sad face and my dad's harsh words. I was supposed to marry Jonathan the leader of my dad's army. But I was so stupid to fall in love with a human, sneaking of secretly behind my parent back to see him. And then I was even more stupid to sleep with him and get pregnant.

Scared as hell I told my parent what happened, my dad was beside himself my mom just round out disappointed. I just didn't love Jonathan, he was more like a big brother to me. I even doubted if he loves me like he was supposed to do. But faithful as he was he granted my father's wishes. My dad said I was a disgrace to the family. Inwardly I snorted, if only he knew what my sister pulled off.

But I would never betray amber. She comforted me that eventful night. No my sibling wasn't a saint either. The next day my dad told me I would join Jonathan and Alex on a trip. He didn't tell me what the trip was about, it had no meaning to me. I had to use my time to get to over think my terrible mistake and to remember what my place was. The only information I got was that Jonathan and Alex had to go to meet an old friend of my dad to help him out with a situation. This friend lived in a reservation in the state of Washington called la push.

The next day we left, I didn't dare to face Jonathan. Even though we didn't share the feeling we had to I still cared about him and I was more than ashamed of myself. When I saw him he pulled me in his arms and whispered in my hair that everything would be alright. My dad just needed to calm down but he loved me and he would love the little wonder I carried with me to.

After two days of traveling we got from Ireland in Seattle. From there we moved further along towards forks. We camped out in the woods. Early this morning Jonathan came back from his round to check if the place was clear of any danger. He looked alarmed and asked Alex to join him on another round, he found a trail and wanted to make sure I was safe. He kissed the top of my head and promised to be back soon. But soon turned into hours and at some point I really started to worry.

I put out the fire, packed some stuff and started to search him. Soon I picked up the trail he talked off but I found another one closer by. It went until the very end of forks. I found a small clearing and the images I found there would always be burned into my memories. There were three piles of ashes and immediately I knew what that meant. Looking around I found another one and I started screaming. Upon the pile was Jonathan's head. I ran towards it and sank to my knees crying.

I felt his presence fading away and I knew he waited for me. I couldn't feel Alex's presence so I knew he wasn't here, knowing him he was after the bastards who did this. As if everything wasn't as bad as it was it started raining. I sat there for an hour at least but I knew it wasn't safe for me there. If Jonathan couldn't fight of three vampires on his own I really didn't stand a chance. I kissed the top of his head whispering I loved him and got up on my feet and started walking back.

To my horror the rain washed away all the smells so I couldn't find our camping spot back. I kept on walking until I found the road and started to follow it. Rage started to make its way up but I knew I had to keep cool, I couldn't turn with the risk of people around. The only thing making everything worse was to reveal my secret. So I kept walking.

And now I sit here, feeling sorry for myself and grieving the loss of one of my best friends. I wondered where Alex was. Off course I had to forget my cell phone at the camp so I couldn't call my dad. The only thing I could do was to search the place where we were supposed to go but my body was frozen and I was scared the vampires that killed Jonathan would come back for me.

I knew they didn't know that I was with them but maybe they smelled my presence and what a catch I would be. I knew the volturi would love to have me; there was a big price upon my head. The vampire that would bring me to them would be greatly rewarded. I was so wrapped up in myself and my grief I didn't hear a car pull over and stop before me.

'Miss' I heard a voice call out to me.

Footsteps came closer and someone kneeled beside me.

'Miss' the voice tried again.

I lifted my head and looked up towards the voice. I middle aged main with a mustache and friendly brown eyes watched me concerned. His eyes widened for a moment as he took in my face. I knew my appearance wasn't something bad to look at with my fire red hair and piercing green eyes.

'Are you alright Miss?' I just shook my head, more tear threatening to spill.

I wondered when I was getting dehydrated. He put a hand upon my arm and I flinched a little, I never met much humans.

'God you freezing' he exclaimed 'what happened?'

I forced the knot in my throat down 'I was passing through with my companions but I lost them on my way, know I'm lost' I managed to rasp out.

I shivered from the cold again.

'Come on, I take you with me. You have to get out of the rain before you catch on to something' he said while he grabbed my arm.

I was too weak to protest, although I couldn't get sick my body was weakened from all the emotions. I let him drag me toward his car. Inside he turned the heater on its highest. I welcomed the warmth but kept shivering.

'Are you a cop?' I stuttered trough my chattering teeth.

'Yup, chief of police from forks' he told me. He turned the car back onto the road. His friendly brown eyes met mine.

'I didn't even properly introduces myself, I'm sorry! My name is Charlie swan, what's yours kiddo?'

I tried to still my teeth enough to speak 'my name is Allyson chief swan but I prefer ally' I stuttered.

'That's a beautiful name ally but please call me Charlie. Chief swan makes me feel like I'm at work and I'm off duty now' he chuckled.

' Okay Charlie' I smiled. ´May I ask where you are taking me?' concern lacing through my voice.

'I'm heading out to la push; I'm eating at my girlfriend tonight. She insisted she cooks while I'm working, my daughter normally does but she says it's not her task to take car off' he chuckled lightly.

I started to relax a little. 'We were heading to la push to; my companions had an appointment with one mister black'.

'Well that comes out handy isn't it, he´s a good friend of mine I can take you to him' he smiled down at me.

'But first I take you with me and get you out of that wet clothes. Sue will rip my head off if I'm responsible for you catching a cold'.

Worry filled my mind again; I didn't know any of these people. I didn't know the place he was bringing me. I drew my knees up to my chin hugging them on the way, trying to capture as much warmth as I could. _What did I get myself in to_ I wondered sighing. The sounds of the car and the warmth coming from the heater made my eyes heavy and I felt sleep creeping upon me.

At first I tried to fight it but eventually the sleep won me over.

**AN: So what do you think? Please let me know and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Disclaimer: sadly don't own anything**

**AN: so here is chapter two, enjoy!**

I startled awake when the car came to a halt. _Where am I, what happened_ thoughts rapidly ran through my mind. Bewildered I looked around until my eyes rested on a pair concerned brown one.

´You oke?' he asked softly.

I drew in a big breath trying to relax and nodded. He looked outside, it stopped raining. Then is face changed and a look of pure love came over it. I followed his eyes and before us stood a beautiful woman. Her face stood curious and friendly, probably wondering who her man brought with him. Her eyes were big and deep rich brown while the wind played with her long black hair.

Now I understood why they called it a reservation, she was Native American. A thought tickled in the back of my mind, reminding my dad telling me once of a bond they had with Native American people but I couldn't remember what the story was. Completely awake now I began shivering again, my wet cloth clinging onto my body.

Chief swan or Charlie as he preferred, eyes snapped his eyes to me at the sound of my chattering teeth.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry! Come on kiddo, let's get you inside and into some warm cloth.'

We got out of the car and I stayed a little behind him as we walked towards the women in the front door.

'Who did you bring with you?' his girlfriend asked, her voice tickled my ears but it wasn't an unpleasant noise.

'I found her on the side of the road, looking completely lost. The poor kid sad in the rain for hours and she is ice cold'

'She was on her way to the res with two companions but she lost them on the way, now she was lost to' he explained

'We had a little chat in the car and she told me they were supposed to meet old Billy so I told her I first would get her warm and dry, then I would drop her off at Billy's.'

The women's eyes grew wide and she ushered towards me. 'Oh my god poor child, come inside quickly' she grabbed my arm dragging me with her.

_God what's happening. I don't even know if I can trust these people.. They seem kind enough. Just stay guarded ally _I thought while the women brought me to the kitchen.

'Sit here I make the bathroom ready, you can shower and I search some clothes. Leah is a bit taller but I think I can find something fitting' after that she flew up the stairs.

Charlie grinned apologized and poured himself a cup of coffee sitting next to me.

'You want some to' he asked, I simply shook my head. A few moments later the women emerged back from the stairs.

'I realized I didn't mention my name, so impolite. I'm sorry dear I'm sue Clearwater' she smiled and that simple smile filled my heart with warmth.

I tried to push back the tears that threatened to spill again. I couldn't complain about my family and friends back home, but everything always was so professional and tight. I couldn't remember anyone sending me such a meaningful and warm smile. Well maybe someone, but he wasn't around anymore. Quickly I shook off the thought.

'What's your name dear?' she asked softer this time.

'I'm Allyson but I prefer ally' I replied even so softly.

'What beautiful name sweety, it suits you she smiled again 'now come one, we have to get you under a warm shower' she grabbed my hand and leaded me into the bathroom.

'There are towels, on top are some clothes. I think they will fit, if that isn't the case just yell and I search something better' with that she was gone. I watched her leave and carefully I threw a look in the mirror. I took in a sharp breath at my reflection. I was pale as snow, my lips blue from the cold. My green eyes were dull but you could see orange flecks through them.

I knew I had to be careful I just couldn't reveal our secret. I didn't know how much this Billy person knew about us but I felt bad enough. Revealing our secret wouldn't make the situation at home any better. I think if I was responsible of that I definitely could pack my suitcases. I drew in a deep breath and tried to relax. I focused onto my center and breathed with it. I felt calm wash over me and I checked my reflection again.

My eyes were completely green again but still dull of grief and pain. I started to peel of the wet clothes of my skin and carefully stepped under the hot streams of the shower. At first it stung my ice cold skin but soon I felt my body temperature rise and I enjoyed the warm water on my skin.

After I felt warm enough I put on the clothes sue gave me. They didn't fit really but it would do until my own clothes were dry. I dried my long red curls and went back downstairs. Sue tried to pry me into diner but I turned the offer politely down, I really had to go to Billy.

For a moment I thought of calling my parents and tell them what happened but I really liked to know what this was all about. Besides that I knew they wouldn't accept me back, they still were too angry. It was for the best to keep it all a secret for a while and handle the business myself.

After thanking sue for the clothes and the shower Charlie drover me over to Billy's.

´Do you think he will be up, it´s pretty late´ I asked doubtfully.

´Don't worry, he´ll be up. Especially when you had an appointment with him, I bet he´s worried why you didn't show up´ he smiled.

We reached a red painted house. It was so cute and fitted completely in its area. I sucked in a deep breath and thanked Charlie for everything he did for me. I climbed out of the car and made my way up slowly towards the red house. Sleep tore at my muscles and I would give one of my wings for a good night sleep. But I knew I had to get through this first.

I heard Charlie pull his car out of the driveway and I knocked. _Here goes all or nothing, I hope they accept me instead of Jonathan or Alex_ I thought. Thinking of Jonathan brought all the pain back and I fought my tears once again. I had to be strong; I couldn't afford to break down now. I heard some muffles voices and heavy footsteps. The door flew open end before and I head to crane my neck to see who opened it.

I gasped, taking in the huge figure standing before me. It was a boy, no a man at least two times as big as I was. I felt myself cringe and really started to doubt if all of this was a good idea.

´Hello, can I help you?´ a deep voice brought me back out of my trance. I follow my eyes up towards the voice. I met a pair of deep brown eyes. I felt myself mesmerized by the depth of them; it was as if I could see right through his soul. The guy stared back at me like I grow a second head. I felt a strange connection pull me into him.

´Who is at the door son´ I heard a voice calling from inside the house, it made us snap us out of our trance.

´Some tiny thing that seemed to can't find her voice´ he chuckled.

I snapped out of it again ´I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt at this time but me and my companions had an appointment with mister black but something came between´ I stuttered feeling my cheeks brighten up with a beautiful pink color I could imagine.

´Oh I can remember the old man saying something like that, step inside 'he said moving out of the way.

Guarded I walked pass him and walked into the kitchen. There was a man in a wheelchair who smiled kindly at me. He was Native American to and though he wasn't able to walk his whole figure beamed of power. His deep brown eyes stood friendly but firm.

´Hello little one, what can I do for you´ he asked kindly.

I grumbled inwardly, why did everyone always seem to mock my shortness. I couldn't help it I hadn't reached the height of my parents or sibling. I started to fumble with my bracelet feeling shy and unsure. _God Allyson, get a grip. You are a powerful creature, you could blow this people away with only a sigh of your power_. I sucked in a deep breath standing up straighter. I noticed the boy joined us in the kitchen watching me with curiosity.

´Hello Mr. Black, my name is Allyson Brennan. As I can remind correctly my companions had an appointment with you today. My father sent me along with them.´

I took in another deep breath ´I have to apologize myself we didn't show up but something came between´.

Billy nodded his head ´That is true miss Brennan, I was wondering what happened. But if I may ask where are your companions´.

That was the question I feared most ´I.. I lost them on my way down here sir. I was lost when chief swan found me down t road and brought me up here´ my voice shivered from the strength I used not to cry. I didn't know these people and hadn't a clue about how much they knew.

´My father didn't fill me in about the meeting so I am afraid I can't help you sir, but I thought it would be appropriate to let you know what happened´

´I appreciate that very much miss Brennan. But what happened to your companions, shouldn't they have found me on their own?' he asked me his eyes sincere.

That was the point I couldn't take it anymore. _Sorry mom, sorry dad but I have to tell_ I thought when sobs wrecked my body. I was just so tired. I felt my legs give in beneath me. I thought I would hit the floor but two strong and very hot arms cached me. Someone pulled me into his chest.

'Allyson, what happened?' I heard Billy ask me.

'Jonathan and Alex are killed' it was the only thing I could manage pout before darkness took over.

**AN: review, review, review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Disclaimer: sadly don't own anything.**

I startled awake and shot up taking in my surroundings. I was in a strange room, in a strange bed. I groaned feeling a big headache making his way up. My muscles were stiff, I stretched them making them loosen up. There was a soft knock on the door.

'Come in' I said feeling a little stupid granting someone entrance into their own house.

The door opened and the head of the boy peeked around the corner. He smiled noticing I was awake.

'Hi, sorry for disturbing you but I heard some noises and decided to check if you were awake' he said smiling.

His smile was breathtaking as well as the rest of his face. His skin was dark russet, his arms strong en toned. His features oozed power but the most pretty were his eyes. I could drown in them if he let me.

I smiled back 'I apologize for my behavior yesterday, I think it was all too much' I blushed.

His smile dropped a little and a look of sympathy crossed over his face 'don't worry about it. I'm Jacob by the way' he said as he made his way further into the bedroom, his bedroom I assumed.

'Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm ally' I smiled

'I wondered if you're hungry, I could make you some breakfast and my dad really would like to talk to you'

I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid this. 'Breakfast sounds great' I smiled while throwing back the covers and following Jacob into the kitchen.

Billy sat at the table 'good morning Allyson, did you sleep well?' he asked sincere.

'Good morning Mr. Black, yes I believe so. I can't remember much about yesterday but I wanted to apologize for my behavior' out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob role his eyes.

'Don't worry Allyson and please call me Billy. I can imagine you went through hell yesterday. I don't know what happened exactly but I think it's a lot to take in'. He patted the chair next to him mentioning me to sit down.

His eyes turned serious as I sit down. 'Allyson, like I said I don't know what happened precisely but I have to tell you something' he took in a deep breath and started talking 'your dad and I go way back, I don't know if or what he over told you about us but such as your father we protect our people. In the past we helped each other exchanging information. At the moment we have a little situation here and I called you dad for help. He told me he would send two of his strongest man of his guard to help us here' his eyes turned sad as I felt tears sting my eyes.

'They were supposed to meet me yesterday so I could fill them in and set of a plan. See we are a tribe called the Quileute. Our legends go way back telling about how our forefathers descended of wolves, shape shifters as we call them. The only purpose of the shifters is to protect our people from the cold ones' I sucked in a breath, my eyes widening at the mention of cold ones.

Billy smiled though his eyes stayed serious 'sound familiar little one' he asked.

'Yes, but how.. I mean I thought our people were the only ones to know about them' I whispered.

'Like I said your dad and I go way back. Like your people we protect and fight cold ones when needed. I will tell you the whole legends some other time. At the moment we have a large pack of eight very strong shifters who guard the area' I smiled at Jacob 'my son over there is one of them'

I shifted my gaze at Jacob staring at him in shock 'is that why you so huge and hot?' I ask immediately cursing myself for my use of words. A smirk played on his face as he answered

'Yes, that's why I'm so huge. But hot, no I always was this hot'

I snorted 'I mean the heat of your skin dumbass'

His eyes widened 'euh.. Yes the heat of my skin has something to do with that to' he stuttered.

Billy cleared his throat trying to get my attention back 'so now you know why your companions where sent here. But I can't remember you father mentioning you coming with them' he said clearly confused.

I sighed 'well let's say I screwed things up big time at home. My dad sent me with them as some sort of punishment to over think my sins'.

'Does your father know what happened?'

I franticly shook my head 'no he doesn't, and I don't want him to know at this point. He will be so mad that he probably blame me for that to.

'Come on Allyson, I know your father. He will never hold this against you. I think it would be wisely to call him and tell him what happened so you can go back home' Billy said

'NO!' I nearly shouted 'please no Billy. He is really upset with me, I think that he will need quite some time to overcome what I did to him and our family. Please I want to sort this out myself and truly I could use some time away from home' I almost begged.

At this point Jake joined us at the table serving me pancaked. I smiled, thanking him silently. He threw a frantic look at his dad, I wondered what that was about.

Billy's eyes softened and he sighed 'okay Allyson, I promise I want call. You can stay here for the time being. But if it gets dangerous around here I sent you back home' he answered gruffly.

'Thank you Billy' I breathed out 'but if you know about my family you have to know I can protect myself just fine' I smiled.

'Well that may be true, but I think my death wouldn't be really pleasant if anything happened to you' Billy chuckled.

We started our breakfast and I enjoyed it with every fiber I had in me. The silence and calm surround us was so welcome after the past few weeks. Unconscious my hands sneaked back to my belly. Jacob saw this and threw me a strange look. I decided to ignore it. After breakfast Jacob offered me to go into town so I could buy some clothes. I greatly took his offer.

He took me into his garage. 'You can choose, the car or the bike' he said proudly.

My eyes rested on the bike and I knew my eyes had to be glowing. I truly loves bikes. 'The bike for sure!' I answered exited.

Jacob pushed it outside and climbed upon it. He patted the space behind him and I climbed up also. He took my hands and placed them around his waist. As soon as our skin touched a surge of electricity shot through my body. I gasped and wondered if he felt it too. If he did he didn't show it. _Don't get silly stuff into your head ally. Look what the last time brought you_ I scolded myself. I squealed as Jacob took off.

I enjoyed the entire ride. Jacob was a good driver, the bike ran smoothly over the road and through curves. When I told him this morning he was really hot I wasn't kidding, it was like his skin was burning. Soon we reached the little center of forks. There weren't many shops but I didn't need them. We entered a little shop together where I searched for some clothes.

When I went towards the underwear section Jacob stammered something about checking something for his friend and almost ran out of the shop. I giggled and searched out some underwear to. When I paid for everything I walked out of the shop looking around for Jacob. I saw him standing on the curb of the street together with a girl. I looked like they were in an argument. I chose to wait and give them some privacy.

At some point the girl stormed away, clearly pissed. Jacob turned around, his face drowned and at that time he looked really tired. His eyes spotted mine and it was like his compete face lighted up. He walked towards me.

'You okay?' I asked concerned. I didn't know why, I only knew the boy for a day but I cared about him. Still I could feel the connection, the pull.

'Yeah I'm all right. She's a friend of mine and lately she's making a lot of stupid choices. We fight allot' he sighed 'did you succeed?' he smiled at me

'Yup, I'm good for a while. But tell me big tough guy, why did you ran away from some panty's' I snickered.

His eyes went wide and he started to stutter. This only made me laugh harder. He shoved me playfully momently confused I didn't butch as much as he thought I would.

'Oh no tough guy, I'm not some weak girl. Keep that in mind before you decide to mess with me' I winked.

He laughed 'come on, I'll take you back. We can take a walk over the beach if you like?'

'Yeah that sounds great' I smiled.

**AN: aaw poor jake, pulled into underwear shopping hihi. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Disclaimer: sadly don't own anything**

**AN: Hi Guys. First of all I want to make a big apology for not updating for so long. I want to thank the people who addes my story to their favorit story list and the people that reviewed!**

**School was very, very bizzy and in the mean time I moved two times, so I really didnt had the time to write or post. But here is chapter four for you!**

**This chapter the real truth of ally will be revealed. What will her secret be? **

Jacob drove us back to la push. After I dropped my new wardrobe of at Billy's we started to walk towards the beach. I welcomed the peace, every sound and every smell. We strolled along the shoreline for quite some time, not saying a word just enjoying each other's company. After a while we sat on a big peace of driftwood.

'So Jake, you really are a wolf?' I asked carefully.

'Yes, the one and only big bad wolf' he chuckled.

'Can I see him some time?'

'Not right now, but yeah I'll show him to you some time'

'So Allyson, where are you from?'

'Please Jake call me ally, I hate my full name. I don't use it often. And to answer your question I'm from Ireland'

'Okay… don't mind me asking but my dad talking about your family protecting you people from the leeches you are some mythical creature to?'

'You could look at it that way' I answered not really wanting to reveal too much. _Don't be such a baby ally, they told you their secret to_ I thought

'But since you are coming from Ireland, what are you. Little gnomes or something?'

My eyes widened. He just didn't, didn't he? I felt my anger rising and I knew I had to keep my cool or else the big bad wolf knew quicker about me than the dumbass would wanted.

'Ally are you all right, your eyes.. Their changing. I'm sorry if I offended you, really it wasn't my intention' he stammered raising his hands

I took in a few deep breaths focusing into my center. I felt my anger drop again and glared at Jacob.

'No Jacob, we are no little gnomes. Not even close, don't ever insult me like that again' I scoffed and turned my head away from him.

I felt a really hot hand upon mine and I looked back. His face was very close to mine and I had to suck in a breath. 'I'm so sorry ally, I really didn't mean to offend you. If I had known it was a sensitive subject I wouldn't have said that'

I sighed 'don't sweat about it Jacob I shouldn't have reacted that way. We are very proud about our race and people insult us our whole lives. You sure you can handle the truth, you won't laugh at me? I asked warily

'I promise on the ground of my big loving heart' he swore crossing his fingers in front of his chest.

I snorted 'well I'm a fairy' I blurted out not wanting to see the look on his face

He just gaped at me, his mouth hanging open. It was a funny sight to watch.

'Close your mouth Jake, before you catch some flies' I laughed. That seem to snap him out of it.

'You serious..' I nodded my head 'wow that is so cool. So you can fly? Do you have magic dust?'

No it was my turn to gape at him. This guy really listened too much to fairytales.

'No Jake, I don't have any magic dust, although I can fly when I change' I laughed now.

'How do you mean change?'

'Well I think it's sort of the same as when you shift into a wolf. When there is a threat around or when I'm royally pissed I change into my fairy form. My eyes turn orange and I get wings'

'My god.. That's epic. But how do you fight of those leeched then?' he asked completely exited now. He looked like a big child.

'Well you have different kinds of fairies. There are night fairies, water fairies, wind fairies, earth fairy's and fire fairies. Every fairy has its own power. Beside that our blood is poison to vampires, when they bide us they drop dead immediately. We don't heave super strength but we are stronger than a human so I could fight of a vampire but not for long'

'Jeez.. So what kind of fairy are you?'

'I'm a fire fairy, which explains my red hair. I can produce fire, which comes out very handy fighting vampires.' I explain.

'Can I see you some time in your fairy form' he asks'

'Not right now, but yeah I'll show him to you some time' I reply his earlier answer grinning.

I asked Jake about the story of his wolf. He explained everything to me. When he got sick, first time facing. About him being the actual alpha but not want to have those responsibilities yet. About the other pack members. The whole story so far. He also told me a bit about the girl he was arguing with, het name was Bella. She was Jacob's best friend but chose for the wrong kind of guy and now they saw each other barely. I felt sorry for him.

At some point the wind picked up and I shivered. Carefully Jake pulled me into his arms checking if I was okay with it. Thankfully I let him maybe enjoying it a bit too much. We sat there in each other's arms for a while, not saying a word. That is until Jake's stomach growled. I giggled and mentioned maybe it was time to go back and get something to eat.

Back at the house I offered to make dinner. I loves to cook. And luckily Billy and Jake loved my cooking to. We watched a movie together until I started yawning. After a short argument about Jake having to sleep on the floor I crawled in bed. Soon the sounds of a light snoring filled the room and I followed quickly after that.

The next morning I woke from sounds that sounded like someone was breaking down the kitchen. Looking at the floor I saw Jake already was awake. My first guess was it was him tearing down Billy's house. I got up and after my human moment and a nice shower I walked towards the kitchen. It surprised me I felt so comfortable around here. I never really had been away from home.

Well that is if you didn't count my human boyfriend. No, definitely didn't want to go there with my thoughts. Again I touched my belly. What was I going to tell them, I honestly didn't know anything about pregnancy, let alone pregnancy by fairies. For a moment I felt hurt and mad at my parents for shipping me off like that.

Turning around the corner I stood stock still. The next moment I was laughing my ass of. Jake stood at the kitchen counter completely covered in flower. He turned around startled at my laughing and glared at me. Then he pouted.

'Hey don't laugh at me, I was trying to bake a cake for you'

'Oh.. Oh my god… that's so nice of you Jake' I hiccupped between my laughs. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

'Wha.. What happened?' I asked between tears.

'Well.. I don't know really. I wanted to put the stuff together into the mixer and before I knew it flower flew everywhere' he whined

'Jake, sweety did you add water to it?'

'Oh, uh.. I think I forgot that' he smirked

I giggled and walked over to him helping him finishing the cake. After that we cleaned the kitchen before Billy came back and the poor man got struck with a heart attack. Then I made some breakfast for the both of us. We were eating our food talking about different kind of stuff when the door burst open..

**An: Who will come bursting through the door? Please R+R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Disclaimer: sadly dont own anything**

**AN: So because I let you wait for so long, here is chapter five to. Enjoy!**

'Jake? Are you in?' a very deep voice yelled into the house.

Jake sighed 'in here Sam'

A very large man, even bigger then Jacob came around the corner into the kitchen. His skin was dark russet to. His features where stiffer and he oozed off authority. That must be the alpha, Sam, whom Jake was talking about.

'Jake you ass, I called you a sev… oh you have company' Sam stammered the last part, his face surprised. His eyes curiously watching me.

Jake rolled his eyes 'yes Sam I've got company. Sam meet Allyson, though she prefers ally. Ally this is Sam' he introduced us.

I stood and extended my hand 'hi nice to meet you Sam'

His face still held a look of confusion but he accepted my hand 'nice to meet you to ally'

'Ally was with the guys who Billy invited to help us with our little situation' Jake told Sam but his eyes held a warning not to tell or ask too much.

'Ah I see, so that is what I called about. I haven't heard anything from you or Billy. I think it would be better if I was informed to, don't you think' Sam said firm

'Well, there is a little problem. Ally came alone, something happened with them' Jake replied softly eying my reaction.

'What happened?'

'They were killed' I whispered biting my lip, pushing down the knot in my throat

'They.. What' Sam asked his eyes wide of shock 'by who?'

'I don't know that, ally didn't tell us. She was too tired of all the emotions when she arrived yesterday evening'

'Ally, I know it hurts and I really want to spare your feelings but I think it's important to tell us who killed your two companions' Sam said softly

I jumped as Jake growled next to me 'she doesn't have to do that same Let her grief first. I don't know the guys but apparently they meant a great deal to her'

Sam watched Jake shocked about his harsh reaction. Then his stern look came back 'calm down Jacob. She has a voice, when she doesn't want to tell me she can tell me that herself.

I took Jake's hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze. He looked me in the eye and again I felt the pull and the electricity. I gasped softly and broke our contact but smiling assuring 'it's okay Jake, I have to tell you guys someday. Better to get over it' I inhaled deeply and turned to Sam

I told him everything, about our camp in the woods. The trail Jonathan found, how they followed it and didn't come back. About how I followed after several hours and finding the battle field. Finding the pile of ashes with Jonathans head upon it. At this point I was in tears again while Jacob held me close to him.

Sam joined us at the table and eyes Jacob suspiciously.

'You don't think that…' he didn't finish his sentence not knowing I knew about the secrets.

I answered before Jake could 'yes I know for sure this was the work of vampire's' I sniffed

'Wha.. How do you know about vampires' Sam asked shocked.

I told him the whole story Billy told me and what I told Jacob.

'Wow.. So you're a real fairy? That is something new' Sam chuckled and loosened up a little.

'Do you think it's the work of our little situation?' Jake asked

Truly I couldn't hear the word situation any more. It irritated me that after all we talked about they just couldn't tell me what this was all about.

'I don't know Jake, it wouldn't surprise me. Ally do you think you could help us? I mean I know you have to face a great loss, but we could still use some help'

This time Jake didn't growl, no he snarled looking like a real wolf this time. I wondered what the problem of this guy was. It wasn't like Sam asked me to jump into a river of lava.

'Jake calm DOWN' Sam growled back.

'Please Jake, listen to him. I would be glad to help. Although it irritates the crap out of me that you won't tell me about your little situation I would feel I could make up the death of Jonathan and Alex'

'No way ally, would it be far too dangerous. I wouldn't risk your life. And you heard my dad, nothing can happen to you!' Jake responded through clenched teeth

I ignored him, he didn't see me in action yet. I think he would shit his pants if he would. I turned back to Sam 'but seriously tough, why can't you tell my about this situation?'

'It isn't something personal ally but it's complicated I would have to talk with Billy and the elders about it first. If they give me permission to tell you I will. Maybe we can discuss your help then to' he smiled 'but first, Jake can I have a talk with you?'

'I will be right back' Jake smiled as he stood to follow sam. Then he did something that surprised the hell out of me, he kissed the top of my head. I still could feel it tingle after he was gone of my eye sight.

After their short talk Jacob came back in looking tense but as soon he saw me he relaxed. He told me Sam went back home to Emily. He asked if I would like it to visit them tonight, the whole pack would be there so I could meet everyone. Although nerves played in my stomach I agreed.

The day went by relaxed. Billy came back from a meeting with council and we took him grocery shopping. More than once I wondered if I would call my parents but every time I decided not to. But I was so worried about my pregnancy I decided I would call chelsey. She was one of my best friends and her mom was doctor.

I excused myself after we packed out the groceries and walked into Jake's garage. After two seconds chelsey already picked up the phone.

'Ally baby, how are you? Where are you? Is everything alright?' chels immediately rambled.

'Chels, chels please calm down' I chuckled 'I'm okay, I am at la push in the states and yes I am alright.

'What the hell are you doing there ally, I completely freaked out when I noticed you were gone'

'Can you keep a secret chels? Nobody can't know about this!'

'Please ally, you know me' she grumbled

'Well yeah, maybe that's the problem' I laughed 'you remember the guy josh?' I asked

'The human boy you fell in love with'

'Yeah that one' I sighed. Chels covered up for me many times. 'Chels I did something really stupid' I groaned

'Oh no you didn't… oh god ally you aren't…' chelsey chocked out

'I'm afraid I have to tell you yes chels, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I got so scared I told my parent' I whispered by now

'You know my dad chels, he was beside himself. He was so disappointed and angry. So as punishment he sent me on my was with Jonathan and Alex to over think me terrible mistake'

'Jeez ally, only you could get into this trouble. When are you coming back?'

'I don't know chels, I don't think I'm welcome at the moment' I sighed

'Do you want me to talk to them?'

'No! Please no. I would like to ask you if you would want to ask your mom about pregnancy by fairies. But please don't mention me'

'How am I supposed to do that without mentioning me? My mom will freak out thinking I got pregnant ally'

'I don't know chels, but please try. I'm desperate I don't know what to expect or who can help me if anything goes wrong'

I heard her sigh at the other side 'you owe me big, big time ally… again she snickered'

'I know chels, I love you, and you know that right?'

'Yeah ass kisser I know that' she laughed

'Thank you chels, you're the best. Listen I have to go, Jake is taking me to a friend's house. I call you very soon and we talk some more okay?'

'Okay... wait who's Jake? Ally don't do anything stupid again okay?'

'Don't worry chels, Jacob is the son of Billy black and he is a good friend of dad. Their good people'

'Okay ally, please be careful. Love you'

'Love you to chels, bye'

I ended the call and went back into the house to make myself ready to go over to Sam's.

**AN: Please R+R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Disclaimer: sadly dont own anything**

An hour later I was in Jake's rabbit fumbling with my bracelet again. I was nerves I mean 2 big man I could handle but seven of them, I didn't know. Jake threw me a look chuckling.

´what?'

'Stop fidgeting ally, their great guys. They will like you I promise' he smiled as he put his big hand over my smaller one.

I smiled back hoping he was right. I didn't have many friends back home only counting my sister amber, chelsey and her brother cedric. Soon we arrived at a very adorable looking house. Just like Billy's house it perfectly fitted the area. Outside was sam. With his girlfriend Emily I assumed. Jake parked his car, climbed out walking around it to open my door. I blushed a little bit at his gesture.

'Well thank you mister black' I giggled

'My pleasure miss brennand' he grinned back

We made our way up to Sam and Emily. In the house sounded a few voices and a crash.

'Goddamnit, I believe they are breaking my kitchen again.' Emily grumbled but immediately smiled again as I stood before her.

'Hey, you must be ally. Heard allot about you already' she greeted me as she pulled me in a hug.

A little surprised I hugged her back, not used to the gesture. 'Nice to meet you to Emily. Heard allot about you to. I hope they only told you the good stuff' I chuckled

She laughed 'only if they told you the good about me to'

'Not a single bad word' I shook my head 'only that you were a great cook' I smiled

'Ah yes. I swear to you they not only acting as a pack of wolves when they phased, they eat more than a complete homeless shelter together' she laughed.

I greeted Sam and followed them inside. To say that the sight I got inside was shocking was a bit of an understatement. Five very huge men were wrestling over one muffing.

'Guys please, behave yourself a little bit. We have company and I make another load of them. No be good and introduce yourself' Emily scoffed at them but her tone wasn't serious.

The guys let go at the muffin and a smaller one quickly stuffed it into his mouth. A larger one smacked him behind the head.

'Ouch, god embry keep your hands to yourself'

'Only if you will, we have a lady in our middle behave' the other chuckled.

I leaned a little closer towards Jake feeling a little uncomfortable. Jake simply shook his head leading towards them.

'Guys meet ally, she arrived yesterday and will be staying with us for a while' he told them

'Ally meet the pack, the one the left is Jared. Next to him are standing embry and Quil. The one with the goofy look on his face is our youngest Seth and the one in the corner who looks like something crawled up his ass is Paul' he pointed out each and every one.

'The only one that is missing is Leah, but she probably is somewhere feeling sorry for herself'

I threw him a curious look for his comment but turned myself back towards the pack and threw them a shy smile and wave. The one in the corner growled at Jake for his comment and the one called Seth grumbled something about Jake mentioning he was the youngest. But then I was smashed between 4 very big and hot bodies while granting a big welcome.

At first I was completely shocked but soon I broke out in giggled feeling completely at ease with them. After my eventful welcome I joined Emily in the kitchen helping her baking muffins. We chatted away and I couldn't help but feeling grateful to meet this people. For the first time in my life I felt complete, relaxed and at home.

Soon the house was filled with the aroma of fresh baked muffings. It wouldn't surprise me if saw those guys drooling. As soon the muffins reached the table they already were half gone. Emily smiled apologizing, I just shrugged my shoulders. It ws something I could get used to.

'so ally, I heard you fight with those filthy bloodsuckers to?' the one called embry asked me with his mouth full of muffing, causing differtent crums to fly around. Jake smacked him behind the head.

'what' came a muffled sound

'god your digsusting' jake grumbled which made me laugh

'well, to answer you question embry, yes my family protect our people to of vampires' I smiled

'why do you call them vampires' quil asked a confused look on his face.

'well… I don't know. Back home everyone calls them vampires. Extually I never heard of the word leech before coming here'

'why do you call them leeches then?'

'because their disgusting creatures not worth to cross this earth' paul growled

'uh.. okay' I said a little uncomfortable at the agrassive sound of his voice.

Sam chuckled 'don't worry ally, their all words. Deep inside their just like sweet little puppies. But you have to understand that the only thing that awakes the wolf in us are vampires. We were born to protect our people and kill them. They are our mortal enemies, nothing gets us so worked up as thinking or talking about those le.. I mean vampires. It´s in our DNA' he smiled warmly at me

I nodded 'okay I can understand.'

'How does it work with for you then?' Seth asked

´well I think that our situation is a little bit different. Centuries back our people lived peacefully with vampires. My family had good connections with the volturi. Until one day one of the guards from the volturi fell in love with one of our guards´ I told them

´the volturi didn't approve. My family tried to talk some sense in them, they weren't happy of the situation but love counts strong in our world. We mate for life as well as vampires do. There isn't anything you can do about that. But one day as out guard sneaked out to meet his lover the volturi killed him. My family was outraged and war was declared´ the boys and Emily all looked at me quiet shocked at my story.

´since then we began to use our powers towards them and we got stronger and stronger through the years. We even believed that the new generation was born to destroy vampires.´

´wow´ Quil mumbled

´you don't look like a fairy´ embry said

I giggled ´that's wright embry I'm in my human state at the moment. You could say that I shift in my fairy form just like you´

´wicked!´ Seth shouted

´god, you such a puppy sometimes´ Paul grumbled. Seth growled back in response

´guys behave´ Sam's stern voice sounded.

´are they always like this´ I whispered to Jake

´sadly yes, they are on their best actually´ he chuckled

´so ally´ embry turned towards me again wiggling his eyebrows ´what do you do for fun?'

A little taken aback by his question I thought about it 'well, there wasn't really much fun to do around back home. Off course we have our beautiful lands, we hikes a lot. I love to swim and dive from waterfalls'

'Cool, you have to come to cliff dice with us' Quil responded matching Embry's enthusiasm.

I felt my eyes sparkle, I was a real adrenalin junky 'that would be so wicked, I definitely join you'

The boys whooped and gave high fives to each other. I laughed at their behavior really liking them. They were so laid back and relaxed. Just normal teenagers if you forgot about the howl wolf thing.

The evening flew by and the next thing I knew it was time to go home. Surprisingly I felt a little disappointed. I became friends with the guys and Emily really fast. We agreed to meet each other at the upcoming bonfire.

**AN: So here is chapter 6 for you guys, hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The ride back home was calm. There was a strange sort of electricy flowing between Jacob and I and I tried with all my might to figure it out. I watched his hand on his knee. It drummed along with the music. I really wanted to take his hand I mine but didn't dare to. The car came to an halt and I felt myself being snapped back into reality.

'You alright, you look a bit spaced out' Jake asked concerned

'Yeah, sorry for that' I smiled

'No biggie, come one' he said getting out of the car

I went to bed quickly after that needing some time for myself. Days flew by after that first day. I had my first bonfire and I totally loved it. Being on the beach, watching the flames licking the oxygen, growing higher and higher into the sky. Being a fire fairy I naturally loves fire. It fascinated me, watching it extend and eventually dying down.

I talked to Emily a lot and found out we had a lot in common. It was nice having a girl talk that didn't always mentioned work and vampires. Off course I had girl talks with Chelsey to but this was different. It was like I was on vacation.

I also talked a lot with guys to. I became even closer with them. I totally adored Quil and embry, loving their goofy comments and behavior. Their were like two big brothers I never had and I felt save with them. With the other guys I had a click to. Jared was really nice and I could easily joke with him, Seth was like my kid brother and even Paul warmed up a little bit after I told him about my powers.

Then there was Leah… yeah she was a different story. Jacob told me about her, Sam and Emily and about imprinting. I felt bad for all three of them bot mostly for Leah. After all Sam and Emily had each other while Leah was all alone. She was bitter and angry. I saw the pain and grief in her eyes, especially as she saw Sam and Emily together. She introduced herself shortly to me and retrieved herself back so she was alone again.

In a week time Jacob and I grew closer to each other. Being with him was as easy as breathing. We always had something to talk about and when we didn't there was a comfortable silence. I joined Jake often when he was working in his garage or we took walks along the beach or through the woods.

We told each other about our child hood and thing we did. Still there was this strange electricy between us. Every time I touched him I felt it flowing through my veins. I still wondered if he did feel it to, but he didn't mention it. I hadn't had the guts to ask him.

On Saturday we had our cliff diving day. It was a blast. It was almost like diving of waterfalls but the rough ocean made more exiting. Every time we jumped I yelled my lungs out. Most off the time I jumped together with one of the guys but a few times I jumped alone. Later when we were laying across the beach relaxing embry spoke up to me.

'What did you do to Jacob ally?'

I watched him confused 'what do you mean?'

'Before he met you he was always sulking and deprived. Now we only see him smiling like a goofball. Are you this good in bed or has he imprinted on you, we just can't figure it out'

I felt like my eyes were popping out and I couldn't manage to form a normal sentence to answer Embry's blunt question. He snickered at my look.

'I… I don't know what you are talking about embry call. We're just friend, I sleep in his bed he does sleep on the couch. How I am in bed is none of you concern and if he had imprinted wouldn't you be the first to know' I responded

Embry looked a little taken aback at the tone of my voice but soon recovered with a sly grin 'well ally baby, you are wright we would know but don't worry I'll find out. Jake is good at hiding stuff but not that good. About the bed thing maybe you and I should find out some time' he wiggled his eyebrows.

I snorted and punched his shoulder 'ow watch it woman I need that shoulder. We can't have a limping wolf do we'

'Well keep up with the talk and you will be an impotent wolf' I threatened him but the joke was heard through my voice

His eyes widened and faster than my eyes could follow him he joined Quil, Paul and Jared who were playing soccer down at the shore line. I felt heat surround me and soon Jake joined me.

'Embry working on your nerves again?'

'You don't want to know' I mumbled. Most of the time I forget about Embry's verbal vomit but this time it got me thinking. I just couldn't deny the pull between Jacob and me anymore. I even had to confess to myself that my feeling towards him I was developing were a bit more than just friend. Every time I saw him I felt my heart swell and when he laughed at me hundred butterflies did a little happy dance in my stomach. His touched were heaven to me and I liked to be enveloped in his warmth.

'Ally' I heard and I snapped back

'Sorry, did you say something?' I blushed

Jake rolled his eyes 'I said that my dad just called me. He talked to the elders and they want to meet you, me and Sam tomorrow night. Nerves immediately started to attack my stomach and I felt sick.

'Are you okay sweety' Jake asked pushing my hair softly behind my ear

I swallowed and took a deep breath 'yeah, just a little nervous I guess'

'Of what all, some old guys. Don't worry they act all great but they are softies when it comes to beautiful woman like you' he chuckled

I blushed again and smacked his naked chest 'don't make fun of me black' I grumbled 'I'm just scared they will inform my dad or will sent me back home. I don't want to go back yet I like it here way to much' I replied sadly

Jake pulled me into his side and hugged me close. I melted into his hot skin. He put his lips upon my head while mumbling 'don't worry sweety. They won't do such a thing and when they do I will talk them out of it. I'm not ready to let you go either. It's just that Sam talked to them about the whole situation and suggested your help. They want to discuss the issue'

'Hm okay, I see. I nodded

We sat there watching the sunset in silence enjoying each other's company. Sunday came by way to fast. The whole day I was uncomfortable. The one thing adding on that was my growing belly. I wondered how I was to cover it up when it kept growing like this. Also I started to grow curious about the little human inside me. I never had a ultra sound or was checked up.

We were hanging out at Emily's and Sam's waiting for the council meeting. Quil and Jared were on patrol and I wondered when I was going to see them in wolf form. At one point my cell started to ring, Chelsey's name flickering on the screen. I excused myself and walked outside out of the wolf's good hearing.

I picked up 'hi chels'

'Hi girl how are you holding up?'

'Under the circumstanced I'm doing okay, you?'

'Yeah I'm doing fine, missing you like hell girl'

'Same here baby girl'

'Well obviously I didn't call for small talk, I talked to my mother'

I sucked in a breath suddenly even more nervous. 'And?'

She sighed 'well I made up a story but you know my mum, too smart for her own good. Eventually I had to tell you it was about you' she fell silent

'God.. Chels no' I groaned

'I'm sorry all, really I am. I explained the whole thing and however she isn't happy she promised to keep your secret. She's upset that you father sent you away without a checkup and she hates it that she can't help you at the moment'

'Its okay chels, I'm feeling good although I'm really curious. I have to say that my belly is growing fast is that normal?'

'Well that's the whole tricky thing about all this. Fairy pregnancy doesn't work like a normal. It's a good thing that the baby isn't one hundred present fairy blood or you would be going into labor within three months'

I gasped feeling very dizzy all of a sudden. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground before my legs gave out.

'All, you still there' chelsey asked softly

'Yeah 'I muttered recovering from my shock 'how I that possible, I'm only two months along'

'I know, we develop a lot faster through our magic blood. But like I said you baby is half human. That means you got two months extra' she explained carefully'

I groaned again leaning my head against my knees 'that's wonderful, two months extra' I grumbled. 'That's means I won't be able to see a normal doctor am i?'

'I'm sorry baby, I do. No you won't be able to do that. We think it's for the best if you come home so mum can check you up. It's a pretty intense thing it seems'

'I can't chels, not now'

'Why not ally, what is it about that place what keeps you there. It isn't about this Jacob I hope?'

'Not completely no' I answer truthfully 'it's this whole place. I haven't felt so good in a long time chels. Don't get me wrong your my best friend and my times with you are the best. But I feel free here, I don't have to think about my obligations here. Beside that I have a task to fulfill'

'I understand ally, but it's your health we are talking about'

'I know, I know. But I really can't come back right now baby I can't. I promise I will call the second I feel something isn't wright or when I am feeling bad'

Chelsey sighed knowing I wasn't to talk easy out of thing 'please be careful all, you are way too important to me'

'I will, I promise!'

'Okay, I've got to go now. We have a meeting in 5. I will check upon you again'

'Okay chels, say hi to cedric and your mum. We will call soon, bye baby'

'Bye all' and with that she hung up.

I dropped my phone fighting the tears that threatened to fall. _How on earth did I get myself into this mess. Is this what you get back from love… If that's the case then screw love_. I pressed my head deeper between my knees, hugging them close.

'Ally' I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I groaned, I wasn't ready to face him yet. Quickly I tried to blink back the tears taking a few deep breaths.

'Ally' he tried again, his voice closer this time. Soon I felt his hot breath on my bare skin. Slowly I lifted my head and watched into his deep liquids of brown only finding concern, trusting, protection and love..?

'Are you okay sweety, who was that?'

I nodded my head, clearing my throat. 'Yeah, it was chelsey. She's my best friend back at home. We chatted for a bit, I really miss her' I smiled weakly.

'I can imagine. Would you rather go back home all, I thing everyone will understand that' he told me but he didn't sound convincing

I shook my head 'nope, not a chance you get rid of me so fast black' I giggled

Jake laughed at this and extended his hand 'come on shorty, Sam's waiting for us.'

**AN: Oh oow... how will this pregnancy devolep? And will Jake find out? Please R+R**


End file.
